harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington
Move? Shouldnt this be moved to Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington? 01:30, 30 August 2008 (UTC) 02:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Portrait Where is his portrait located or where is it mentioned that there is a portrait of him? --BachLynn23 17:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It´s in the fifth video game.--Rodolphus 17:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I think there should be an addition to the loyalties section of Sir Nick's page he addmited that he was loyal to Harry Potter in like the 6th movie or book or something so I think that Harry should be listed under the loyalties section. TulipEvans (talk) 19:02, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Tulip EvansTulipEvans (talk) 19:02, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Nick's Blood Status The fact that Nick was petrifed by the Basilisk is not evidence enough to guess at his blood status. Remember, he was attacked at the same time as known Muggle-born Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was the likely targer of the attack. Penelope Clearwater was also petrifed at the same time as Hermione, even though she was a Half-blood. Nick, like Penelope, might have been in the wrong place and the wrong time. That, and why would Riddle care about a dead man's blood status? VadertheWhite (talk) 10:47, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Nonetheless, he also spent a large amount of time working among Muggles, and was in the King's court when he tried to fix a lady's tooth, messed up and was consequently sentenced to death for witchcraft. The fact that he was petrified, along with the fact that he spent a large amount of time with Muggles at a time when witch-hunts were prevalent, very strongly suggests that he was Muggle-born. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 13:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Does it? I mean, this was long before the Statutes of Secrecy were even suggested, so it could very well have been in a time where Muggles and wizards had contact with one another? It could have been some sort of medieval Muggle realtions? Ninclow 19:43, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Infobox change? Infobox change I think that we should change this to the Spirit individual infobox, he's not really a Gryffindor student. (same with Fat Friar, Bloody Baron, Grey Lady) Donut4 || TALK PAGE 21:12, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ghosts Can Touch Each Other + Headless Hunt Although ghosts cannot come into physical contact with living people, like when Harry Potter's hands went through Nealy Headless Nick's and felt like he was "touching" freezing water, they can come into "physical" contact with other ghosts. We have seen and read this on both the films and novels, respectively, such as when we see ghosts floating around together during Harry's first year of Christmas in Hogwarts and also how Nick wants to join the Headless Hunt, where the beheaded ghosts play games, like head bowling. I have felt pity for Nick, not being able to play with the Headless Hunt, due to merely half an inch of neck left, and the following question came into mind that would behead him all the way and be able to play with them: So although we don't see it in Rowling's stories, if somehow a ghost with a knife, sword, or such, ended up in Hogwarts and eventually met Nick, or at least just met him, couldn't that ghost cut off the half-inch that is still connecting Nick's head to his neck, since the new ghost's sharp object would be "ghostly" as well if the ghost had it?Mistystar31 (talk) 14:44, June 11, 2015 (UTC)